


No todos pueden tener una Maid

by Monserrat_VALO



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monserrat_VALO/pseuds/Monserrat_VALO
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Lan WangJi fuera a visitar a su hermano en su trabajo?¿Se enamoraría de una Maid? O simplemente las pasaría de largoO mejor dicho, ¿Lo ignoraran o intentaran conquistarlo?
Kudos: 4





	No todos pueden tener una Maid

Recordando viejos tiempos

Ese día Lan Xichen se levantó temprano a pesar de no tener clases, si bien su trabajo era hasta las 10:00, le gustaba seguir con su rutina diaria. Lan Xichen está en su último año como estudiante de gastronomía, así que para ganar más ingresos y pulir sus habilidades, aprovecho la oferta de uno de sus amigo de otra facultad de ser cocinero sustituto, su amigo MingJue era el encargado de sacar a los que intentaban sobrepasarse con alguna maid, ya que la mayoría de las maid eran donceles, y a menudo algún cliente quería pasarse de listo, MingJue trabajaba ahí simplemente por el hecho que le gustaba la comida de ahí y que su hermanito (y pareja) trabajaba ahí como maid, junto con sus dos amigos; Wei Ying y Jiang Cheng, él primero trabajaba ahí por su madre quien era la dueña del lugar, y el segundo por culpa del idiota que tenia de amigo, por su hermana (que era la ex cocinera del lugar, ya que estaba de vacaciones por su embarazo), y por su novio, no pensaba dejarlo ahí solo con todos esos meseros o trabajadoras, ¡Ni loco!

.

.

.

Antes de las vacaciones de verano, su salón había decidido hacer una obra de teatro para despedirse donde "casualmente" le toco el papel de princesa, lamentablemente la persona que le toco hacer de príncipe fue el inútil de Su She, por su culpa habían atrasado la obra dos veces, ¡Dos malditas veces!, pero bueno, la obra termino mejor de lo que esperaban, si quitaban las actuaciones de Su She claro, ese día no había podido ir su padre por asuntos de trabajo, pero su madre había ido bien preparada con dos cámaras y cargadores portátiles

En cuanto CangSen SanRen vio a su hijo vestido de princesa, supo que debía ser parte de su café de maid, inesperadamente Wei Ying acepto inmediatamente, y también consiguió dos personas más para trabajar con ella durante todas las vacaciones escolares

.

.

.

Jiang Cheng por otro lado había aceptado únicamente había aceptado trabajar en un lugar tan "indecente" por qué había perdido la apuesta con HuaiSang de que este obtuviera el papel de la princesa, HuaiSang le había dicho que se lo quedaría Wei Ying, si Jiang Cheng ganaba, HuaiSang iría a la universidad de su hermano con uno de los uniformes de maid de su trabajo, pero si HuaiSang ganaba este aceptaría trabajar con él y Wei Ying

Desafortunadamente perdió contra HuaiSang, Jiang Cheng no sabía que en realidad Nie Huaisang había manipulado los votos para que fueran todos a Wei Ying(excepto él)

Jiang Cheng aún recordaba las burlas y risas de Wei Ying, cuando fue a su casa para pedirle trabajo a su madre

Ni hablar de la reacción de su madre cuando le dijo de que trataba su trabajo de medio tiempo

Realmente hubiera preferido que se enojara o se negara (haciendo la tarea más fácil, y no trabajar ahí bajo esa excusa) Decir que se sintió traicionado fue poco, cuando fue a contárselo, no estaba sola... Estaba con Wei Ying y Nie Huaisang, mientras ella les entregaba unos sobres rojos mientras le recriminaba visualmente por hacerle perder una apuesta tan grande, pues lo que apostaron no fue dinero.... En realidad fue una reservación de dos semanas con todo incluído (desayuno, comida, cena, y lo más importante. Condones y lubricantes)

Realmente les sorprendía que su madre hubiera accedido a un trato así, su familia era dueña de varios hoteles de la zona, y desafortunadamente sus dos mejores amigos tenían pareja, que parecían conejos en celo, en serio ¿¡Tienen idea de cuántas veces encontró a Lan WangJi y Wei Ying follando en el cobertizo que se usaba para los vestuarios o accesorios de las obras de teatro, aunque claro, eso paso después de deshacerse de su densidad, o al menos la mayoría de esta

O a Huaisang cojeando durante tres días seguidos, después de recibir sus seis rondas seguidas, aún recuerda cuando había ido con Xichen a casa de Huaisang ya que según estaba demasiado "enfermo" como para ir a la escuela, para encontrarselos en una escena demasiado íntima... Realmente no sabía que Huaisang podía ser tan flexible, además de que juro haber visto por unos milisegundos un bulto en el vientre de su amigo antes de que Xichen se lo llevará inmediatamente fuera de allí, sobra decir que ese día Lan Huan no lo dejo ir en toda la tarde y lo que resto de la mañana

Y que estuvo llevándolo a la escuela personalmente por una semana 

.  
.

.

Huaisang por otro lado había comenzado a trabajar ahí mucho antes que Wei Ying, por tres simples motivos 

Uno, no se aburriría cuando su hermano no estuviera en casa

Dos, podía usar el uniforme de diferente manera 

Y tres, la paga era buena, muy buena

CangSen realmente no se escatimaba con la paga de sus trabajadores, no era como si alguien le diera dinero para pagarles,al fin y al cabo, ella tenía varios negocios aparte del Maid Café

Wei Ying, bueno... El por otro lado simplemente quería entretenerse y pasar un buen rato con sus amigos, y por qué no, conseguirse pareja también, aunque no espero que fuera tan...¿Pronto? Aunque eso hubiera sucedido mucho antes si no contestamos su densidad muy existente

.  
.  
.

Lan WangJi al principio había estado renuente a ir al trabajo de su hermano, no es que fuera malo el lugar, solo que el día anterior, un alumno del salón de al lado, había estado dando carteles a todos los estudiantes de la escuela, ¡Incluso al director! Vaya que era descarado, y peor aún, había estado repartiendo carteles en un uniforme de sirvienta, realmente no recordaba como había llegado vestido alguien así, el era presidente estudiantil y podía jurar que no había ningún estudiante vestido así en la mañana

Incluso fue con el director Ruohan, únicamente para que esté le dijera que lo dejara estar, no podía decir si era bueno o malo que lo tratara con tanta familiaridad después de estar comprometido con su tío, que por lo oído de sus propios labios, se casarían en dos meses

Pero ese no era el punto, le había costado mucho conseguir los datos del estudiante, solo para que el director le dijera que lo tomara con calma, incluso le dijo que fuera al café y se divirtiera 

Realmente no quería ir, pero sabía que su hermano posiblemente necesitará ayuda en la cocina, por lo que le había dicho, hoy era un día donde más había clientes, y al parecer el otro cocinero estaba de vacaciones temporales

Así que a diferencia de su hermano, él no tuvo que ir antes al lugar, eso no significaba que se levantaría más tarde, como buen Lan que era, seguía al pie de la letra su horario de 9:00pm a 5:00am tuviera alguna actividad temprana o no

Aunque no lo admitiera, en parte tambien iba para conocer a la pareja de su hermano, no era por tener a su hermano en un altar, pero realmente nadie era digno de ser su pareja

Su hermano era demasiado amable, aún recordaba a la ex pareja de su hermano, había sido un desgraciado por decir poco, lo había utilizado para entrar a la universidad que quería, nunca olvidaría ese nombre... Jin GuangYao

Aunque por lo oído de los propios labios de su hermano, su pareja actual era la que lo había ayudado a salir de la depresión que le había ocasionado el bastardo de GuangYao, depresión que incluso ni Nie MingJue había logrado sacarlo, admitía que por ese lado también tenía un poco de intriga de como era la personalidad de esa persona

Fue treinta minutos antes de la hora acordada para evitar cualquier inconveniente por posible tráfico, fue una sabía desisión, ya que salió del tráfico, justamente cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada

Al estar fuera del lugar le pareció como una cafetería cualquiera, con sus pizarrones con tiza señalando los especiales del día, y la temática de la semana, al parecer hoy había una temática de la era antigua, para ser más precisos, la era de la cultivación

Lan WangJi casi escupe sangre al entrar, por unas simples líneas

.  
.  
.

Wei Ying había batallado un poco en ponerse todas esas túnica, aunque nada se compara con la faja de diez kilos que tuvo que cargar todo el día, cuando el imbécil de HuaiSang había elegido como temática "geishas" ahora más que nunca admiraba a esas mujeres que eran capaz de soportar eso todos los días, el lo llevo unas horas y sentía que moría de calor, tambien ocasionó que se hiciera un juramento de no volver a vestirse así jamás en su vida, al menos de que fuera muy muy muy importante, de vida o muerte, o algo por el estilo

Cuando diviso al cocinero, o a su cuñado (como solía decirlo para molestar a Jiang Cheng) fue inmediatamente con Jiang Cheng y "accidentalmente" le cortó el listón que sujetaba su moño, haciendo que una larga coleta colgará en su espalda como una cascada, antes de que esté pudiera reclamar, fue más listo y salió de la cocina

Jiang Cheng estaba más que furioso, le había costado mucho tiempo hacer que su cabello estuviera perfectamente acomodado.-¡Wei WuXian!, Deja que te encuentre y te rompere las piernas...- No pudo terminar sus líneas al ver entrar a su apuesta pareja, cada día le sorprendía como podía verse tan bien todos los días 

Lan Xichen ya estaba acostumbrado a la pelea de ¿Hermano? Así que no le sorprendió escucharlos discutir, al ver a su querido A–Cheng, solo pudo soltar una suave sonrisa al ver su cabello, uno de los motivos del porque Jiang Cheng no se cortaba el cabello, era por qué le encantaba acariciarlo entre sus dedos después de una calurosa jornada de acción 

Sigilosamente se puso detrás de Jiang Cheng, lo abrazo por la espalda y le susurro algo para que solo él lo escuchará

Jiang Cheng sintió su cara hervir ante tal desvergonzadas líneas "Te ves muy bien con el cabello suelto A–Cheng, está noche no dormiremos, aprovecharemos todo el fin de semana" lo había dicho de una manera tan malditamente seductora que le había costado demasiado no caerse por lo temblorosas que estaban sus piernas

.  
.  
.

Después de que llegara el cocinero, prepararon un poco las cosas y abrieron la tienda, aproximadamente como hora y media había llegado Lan WangJi al lugar de trabajo de su hermano, Wei Ying había ido a atender debido a que Jiang Cheng y Nie HuaiSang estaban ocupados atendiendo las mesas ocupadas

Iba a recitar las líneas de siempre, pero le pareció demasiado atractivo la persona como para tratarlo como a los demás,así que con su voz un poco más melosa de lo normal, y añadiendo algunas líneas más, lo recibió.-Bienvenido mi señor, desea tomar algo, comer...¿O me desea a mi?

Continuara


End file.
